osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Goeb Lynn Goodfellow
Introduction Goeb is a second year student at Osaka Gakuin well known for his behavior and appearance. He is also the Treasurer of the Student Council. Appearance Goeb is of average height, compared to humans, with a lean build, giving him a slim and spry look. He has very bright and noticeable orange eyes. The sides of his hair are black and short with an undercut, leaving it a bit more messy on top, where it is wildly resting. His skin is fair and slightly gray, due to his background as a Mountain Goblin. His ears are pointed, similarly to many fae. He wears the student council's purple uniform with black trousers and fully red shoes, including a brighter red belt to hold up the trousers. Outside of school he wears a black leather jacket with studded shoulders, leaving it open to show off a cheetah print low hanging tank top. He wears checkered brown baggy trousers with an assortment of belts and chains holding them up, and tucks the trousers into a pair of tall black boots. Personality Goeb is known by others for his slightly questionable behavior, being his mischievous nature and eagerness to manipulate and manage others. Rarely one to keep his opinions to himself, he says what he wants and does what he wants, but can remain quiet for a price or good enough reason. Always speaking of a budding financial career, Goeb watches his money like a hawk, and focuses heavily on mathematical subjects, and is interested in human society, though mostly at the thought of leeching their funds. This is only made easier by his cleverness and sharp wit. Goeb keeps himself indoors and is relatively dormant until his interest is grabbed. Once infatuated with an idea or situation, Goeb will rush to action to escalate the situation. Similarly to this, he doesn't talk about his feelings or opinions, mostly acting on them or keeping them fully repressed, finding those who are more open incredibly strange. He doesn't get feelings like love or anger, only viewing most things as a sort of bizarre game, and can't explain his own feelings, as he was raised to act, not to think. He consistently defaults his feelings to mischievous, always doing one annoying thing or another so people pay attention to him when he's feeling down. Relationships Student Council U~Iriamu Shokushu Regarding Shokushu as a mild buzzkill at times when he goes serious, he always enjoys his smart-ass remarks. Overall, Goeb considers Shokushu capable and begrudgingly follows his orders. Zhǔ Shísān Yìshù Goeb doesn't find Zhu particularly amusing, the quiet boy having a huge contrast to Goeb's never-ending conversationalism. He doesn't like his ability to sense him either, being forced to confront him in person without getting a kick out of jumping him. Chishen Ragavushka Goeb doesn't particularly talk to Chishen, them being different in nature almost entirely. Goeb can however admire her goals of learning, leaving her with a dismissive respect from Goeb. Sora Shirukuhana Goeb finds himself puzzled by Sora, who acts shy and meek at one moment and then concerned at another. Not understanding why he cares anything about himself, Goeb is constantly perplexed in regards to Sora, for more reasons than just his gender. Haruhi Fenna Occasionally playing pranks on Haruhi due to her innocent nature, Goeb gets a massive kick out of watching Haruhi in action. Powers and Abilities Goeb is decently nimble and physically fit, having trained with both of the mobile Goblin tribes due to "personal issues". He can hide well, blending in with shadows or trees whilst maintaining the capability to climb and run, whilst having a glorious charge as well. He's of decent physical strength overall, is very agile, capable of running at quick speeds, scaling walls and trees swiftly as he leaps powerfully at gold or his opponents. He is proficient with daggers, carrying around his collection constantly, and being capable of swiftly slashing, powerfully tearing and stabbing at his opponents. He can use fire magic of varying degrees, being able to send off waves of pure fire, from a small-mid scale with ease. Larger tier spells require incantation, which requires his focus, but is arguably worth the trouble. Any fire he creates by this method is freely manipulated by him. He has another way this fire can manifest, taken from the Mountain Goblin techniques. Using these, he can condense the fire into a small or medium sized ball of pure kaboom. These either fill his hands, or balance on the tips of his fingers during creation. Each detonate on impact, generating heat whilst doing so. Alternatively, he can time these, and make them explode after a small amount of time, going from 3 seconds to the maximum, 2 minutes. He can create 20 handfuls at a time, and 100 finger bombs. He is also capable of using wind magic to increase his speed, changing his direction midair, and giving him incredibly temporary flight, letting him avoid dreadful falls. This can also be used to alter the trajectory of one of his bombs. Most importantly to Goeb, is his wit. Goeb is a cunning manipulator and can use this talent against his opponents in fights, and even in every day life. This has proven itself useful in trade, poker, and even class, as he outsmarts peers and teachers alike to fulfill his own schemes, as harmless as they may be. His other skills include mathematics, cards, and juggling. He can fluidly handle objects and numbers, intertwining both without a single issue as he'd like, freely calculating every step of each. This makes him incredibly good at reading his opponents, concentrating on juggling and cards, and his fast moving mind makes him impossible to stump with any financial crisis. He's an incredible thief, his fast moving hands making him nearly impossible to notice as he nicks belongings and smaller objects, though he normally doesn't do so, usually only snapping away coins. Equipment Goeb's weapon of preference is a pair of jagged black bladed daggers with white hilts. These are inscribed with fire runes that make the blades reach volatile temperatures. He carries around a couple copies of these, totaling to 20 knives overall, leaving the knives scattered throughout his uniform, where he can pull them out and begin his assault. Additionally, Goeb carries a deck of cards around with him to amuse himself while bored. Backstory Born to a tribe of mountain Goblins, Goeb was taught to hoard money, climb mountains, and make things go boom. The simplicity of the mountaineering goblins constantly irked Goeb, who was by far smarter than the cheap penny pinchers who called themselves his parents. Whilst they would fight for their coin, Goeb could hand them a candy wrapper and a toothpick, and get their whole fortune in return. Absolutely disgusted with their leadership and way of life, after learning a bit of magic and combat, as those were the two only educated things they did, he challenged the tribe leader. The leader ended up winning, and exiled Goeb from the tribe, unbeknownst to him, exactly as Goeb wanted. Now free from the mountain, he set his sights on the woods the tribe was passing. Upon entering the woods, Goeb was seemingly alone, barely even noticing the bushes moving as shadowy figures, later revealed to be a tribe of forest dwelling goblins, tore through them, surrounding Goeb before he knew what happened. Goeb surrendered, and begged them to take him in. Complying, Goeb was integrated into their society, and taught their ways in return for total commitment. However, Goeb, whilst sounding very convincing, was undoubtedly lying. He was introduced to the bandit lifestyle, and was shown the ropes of thievery and made to practice on passerbys. He learned their combat styles, picking up footwork tips, and receiving his daggers. After learning enough about them, having seen that this life was boring to him as well, he ran away. He came to a city, where he was confused about modern society, but still managed to slide his way into the backstreets of Osaka where he started a small business, taking over an abandoned toy factory to maximize his non-existential profits. Starting up his company was incredibly difficult, but Goeb's superior business and maths skills took him far, outsmarting his rivals as he took in their resources and began development of his own projects, a few small, quirky products, which he eventually finished and sold on a small scale. As it was originally unlicensed, the factory was shut down, leaving him with no particular support. Needing something to fill his time whilst he learned more about the humans and how he could win back his factory, he searched for things to occupy his time, which came in the form of whispers of a school that took in odd students, as Goeb most certainly considered himself, being an outcast from both Goblin communities and all. Staying there for a year, Goeb set up a small empire, playing poker with other students on friday nights in the school building, an operation shut down numerous times by the Student Council, before switching his focus to other things. He learned several new things about magic, refining his abilities, and excelled in any subject using equations or mathematics of any sort. In his second year, he joined the student council per request, and became the treasurer, a job he thought suited him perfectly, and found that he was capable of taking back his business with a valiant tactical assault. In due time, Goody's was a registered brand, producing candies, toys, and the ever so occasional brand clothing. Trivia Week One Trivia Goeb Lynn refers to Goeblin, a small and mischievous monster. Goeb's reference was done by Cici-Chu. Goeb's outfit was designed by CherryAdopts on deviantart. Goodfellow is a reference to Puck from A Midnight Summer's Dream. Goeb's themes are J.G. Thirlwell's Bolly, and Krombobulous Michael's Headhunt. Goeb's Daggers were made as a request from PyromaniacPanda on RWBY fanon. Category:Supernatural Category:Male Category:Student Council Category:Character Category:The Kat Collection Category:Fae Category:Student Category:Accepted Character